Handicapped people who are confined to powered wheelchairs (often called “power chairs”) are often faced with challenges that most people simply do not face. Simply traveling from one place to another can become a major undertaking that requires considerable effort to accomplish. While many people are becoming increasingly aware of and sensitive to issues that the handicap face, and while many people respond in a positive manner, great difficulties still remain.
Among the many difficulties faced by the handicapped is the simple act of shopping. Not only does a disabled person have to get to the store, which maybe a trial in itself, but those confined to a power chair usually have to deal with a shopping cart that is not well-suited to their situation. While simply moving, a shopping cart having a handle that is above them can be difficult, what is worse is that it can be almost impossible for someone seated in a power chair to reach over the shopping cart basket to place something in the bottom of the cart.
While other people can be very helpful, and while the typical power chair bound user is grateful for their help, nonetheless having to rely on others causes many power chair bound users to feel a significant loss of their independence and freedom. Accordingly, there exists a need for a device by which disabled users confined to a power chair are afforded the convenience and functionality of a shopping cart without the disadvantages as described above.